


Moondust

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Hallo Spaceboy - David Bowie (Song)
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Other, Romance, Science Fiction, Sexual Identity, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:02:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young space voyager finds a different kind of love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moondust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/gifts).



> Dear Deepdarkwaters, I hope you enjoy this treat - your prompt was irresistible!
> 
> In loving memory of David Bowie and Prince, <3
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own the song this story is based on and am making no money from this.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta who wishes to remain anonymous,

He had never imagined that anything could feel so strange – or so divine. As he floated weightless in the zero-gravity atmosphere, with their embrace as his only life support in that alien environment, every cell in his body ached for more of their touch, and he found himself wordlessly begging for them to do as they pleased with him, as if they could read his very thoughts.

And as they assented to his cravings for more lovemaking, their many tiny, flexible appendages pulling him free of his confining space-suit, he believed they could indeed discern exactly what he was thinking, as well as needing.

He called them “they” because he could not tell if there was only one of them, or if there were more than one. Or if these magnificent beings were male or female, both or neither. Their luminous presence seemed to surround him from every conceivable angle – and he had never seen, or even fantasized about, anything so wondrous in all his young life. 

On the world that he called home, he was not even sure if it was men or women that he longed for. Both stirred and confused him – but he was certain that he both wanted these creatures to remain with him and that he had to learn more about them. They fascinated him, and they seemed, here in the outer reaches of space, to be the perfect companions for a voyage into the unknown. 

He had been alone out there amongst the endless stars for far too long, and although the visitors’ unusual appearance had made him nervous at first, he now felt like he never wanted them to leave. No gods or angels from the mythology of his childhood could ever be so magical, and he knew that to become one with them would be a heavenly bliss beyond his wildest dreams. They aroused him so fiercely, so intensely, that it was almost as if he had become completely enamoured with them from the very first undulations of their unearthly loveliness against his responsive and enraptured body.

They did not need to speak for him to understand them perfectly. He existed now in harmony, in perfect accord with them, and they with him. In return for whatever they could offer him, he was willing to push against every limit that he had previously had. Not in the name of knowledge, or of science, or even of peace – but of pure and perfect love.

It was glorious chaos that they offered to him, the sweetest insanity imaginable, and he could not help but burn for it to continue. Snatches of memory drifted into his fragmented thoughts – remembrances of the legend of Major Tom and his disappearance on that fateful flight into space so long ago. Was this, perhaps, the blissful madness the Major had encountered? Had he found these creatures, with their insatiable passions and boundless love?

They seemed to be formed from some kind of clear gel, soft and malleable but not unpleasantly viscous, that was like silk or petals to the touch. Spherical in outline to begin with, separate and innumerable, they had surrounded him like warm, elastic bubbles and lifted him into a semblance of flight. Then, as he was finally divested of all covering, they had merged into one being and begun to radiate with an ice-blue light reminiscent of the most splendid and valuable diamonds on Earth. 

Their shape was indescribable, but glorious, cradling and caressing him from every point imaginable, providing him with such comfort and pleasure that he was able to completely relax in their embrace. He felt not even the slightest trace of fear or apprehension – if their intent was to cause harm, his innermost intuition reassured him, they would have done so long before now. He sensed no hostility from them, and no hint of even the slightest wariness. Not even curiosity seemed to motivate their need to make contact with the peaceful invader in their midst – it was as if they were driven solely by a yearning for the most intimate of communications, and a pure desire for play.

Echoes of sweet bell-like sounds appeared to emanate from them, melodies that he seemed to hear from the deepest, innermost recesses of his brain, or from the essence of the very fabric of the universe itself. Delicate little sucking, kissing mouths, reminiscent of the opening buds of flowers or the sea anemones from the depths of his home planet’s oceans, moved all over his naked skin in the most exquisite caresses, exploring and stimulating all the receptive flesh that they encountered. Feelers like miniature tentacles sprouted all along the length of the shimmering, pliant object that they had become, and stroked him too, these touches firmer and more insistent, making him writhe and gasp aloud.

Slick with a substance reminiscent of a perfumed oil, with a scent somewhere between that of lilies and freshly lit incense, these tiny tendrils danced over his nipples and tugged them into peaks. They became longer and grew more sensitive and sensuous, encircling his cock and teasing it into further maddening and delicious arousal. 

Several of these moistened protuberances began to push inside him, stretching and penetrating, filling him so delightfully that he cried out, writhing in mid-air, entreating them to go deeper. He felt more alive than he had in a long time, connected to something beyond himself, far beyond the confines of his limited human mind, something that was truly transcendent, sacred and far above mere physical, or even spiritual, ecstasy.

All too soon, it was over and they were gone. As he had reached a climax that had merged him, body and soul, with the heart and spirit of these alien lovers, they had transformed themselves into a jewel-bright imitation of his own body. A beautiful but featureless reflection of a slim young man – and the lips that puckered softly from that clear, blank replication of his own face locked tenderly with his before the shimmering man-thing they had become began to glow in shades of purple and gold, emitting heatless sparks before dissolving and disappearing as he swooned from sheer exhaustion and sated lust.

He awoke within the safety of his sleeping quarters, a little saddened by their abrupt departure, and yet he knew that he would not be long without them. A fine silvery glitter floated around him – moondust, as he liked to think of it, although he was a long, long way from any moon. It was like an unspoken promise from his strange and peerless lovers – a sign of their eventual return.


End file.
